Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance
The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, or BSAA for short, is an organization founded by the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies at the request of the U.S. Government. Officially backed by the United Nations, their main purpose is to combat, prevent, and exterminate bio-terrorism. One of their duties is to track down B.O.W.s and other viral weaponry developed by Umbrella that is being illegally sold on the black market to various bio-terrorists. The BSAA have advanced technology and a number of skilled personnel in their ranks. There are branches stationed around the world, including America, Europe, and Africa. The BSAA headquarters are located in the United Kingdom. History Early years The BSAA was founded by Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Clive R. O'Brian and a further eight others shortly after the fall of Umbrella, to combat the increasing numbers of B.O.W.s being sold on the black market as a result of its collapse. As a non-governmental organization ("NGO") Their funding came from the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies, a group of highly-influential medical corporations, who wanted to distance themselves from Umbrella by condemning bioterrorism in a much more obvious way. Due to their success and the high demand for anti-B.O.W. assignments, the organization would soon be expanded greatly in numbers, with headquarters stationed around the world. In 2004, the BSAA participated in the Terragrigia Panic, in which the Mediterranean city was attacked by the mysterious bioterrorist organization "Il Veltro", who had managed to obtain an army of Hunter B.O.W.s. The BSAA reluctantly abandoned the city along with the American-led Federal Bioterrorism Commission; although Veltro had been eliminated, allowing the Americans to simply destroy the city was controversial in that it demonstrated how governments were unwilling to fight bioterrorist threats personally. In 2005, Jill Valentine and Parker Luciani investigated the cruise ship Queen Zenobia in search of the missing Chris Redfield and Jessica Sherawat, unaware that their location had been falsified, finding it infested with bizarre creatures spawned by the t-Abyss virus. Meanwhile, the real Chris Redfield and Jessica Sherawat searched for suspected remnants of Veltro in Finland. After some hours of investigation, it was discovered that FBC Commissioner Morgan Lansdale, was the calculating mastermind behind the incident the previous year, with the sudden reappearance of Veltro being O'Brian's own conspiracy to trick Lansdale into revealing evidence implicating himself. With his arrest, the FBC fell from grace and was soon after absorbed into a remodelled BSAA, now under UN control. UN status Also in 2005, though possibly after the collapse of the FBC, Curtis Miller and Frederic Downing took part in bioterrorist attacks in Harvardville; the first incident at Harvardville Airport, with a second at WilPharma's biodome. Per the United States' attitudes to non-American forces' presence on its soil, BSAA assistance was turned down in favor of the deployment of Marines to clear both attack zones of zombies. Chris Redfield hoped that, if a situation became too hard for the U.S. to handle on its own, they would ask the BSAA for help. In 2006, the BSAA discovered the location of former Umbrella CEO Oswell E. Spencer's European hideout. With the intention of capturing Spencer, Chris and Jill were dispatched to the mansion later that year. However, the mission did not go as planned. Upon arrival, Chris and Jill encountered Spencer's dead body guards and many B.O.W.s called Blobs. They eventually found Spencer lying dead, murdered by Albert Wesker. After a one-sided battle, Jill tackled Wesker out the window to save Chris, and the two fell into the rocky chasm below. After 3 months of searching the coast, no bodies were found and the two were presumed dead. The BSAA created a gravestone in the memory of Jill, adding her name to the list of operatives killed in the line of duty. Chris was shaken by the loss of his partner, and often visited her tombstone with many flowers. Jill was in-fact alive and taken by Wesker so he could exact his revenge upon her. Her body was used as a testing ground for his latest endeavor, Uroboros. In 2008, Sheva Alomar joined the BSAA, and was assigned to the West African branch. She was taken under the wing of Captain Josh Stone. The two became close friends, Josh even told Chris that she became the little sister of the team. Kijuju In March 2009, Chris and Sheva were dispatched to investigate a black market deal involving Ricardo Irving and stop a mysterious virus from spreading. Chris received information implying that Jill may be alive and strayed from the mission to find her. Eventually, Jill is found alive and freed from Wesker, whose plans are thwarted, and whom is subsequently eliminated. The Plaga outbreak in Kijuju is stopped though loses to the organization are heavy; survivors include; Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone. Neo-Umbrella In December 2012, the BSAA was deployed to a warzone in Edonia, Eastern Europe, where a Bio-terrorist attack had occurred. Several members of Chris Redfield's team were killed by an unidentified female Bio-terrorist, only he and Piers Nivans survived. Six months later, in June, Neo-Umbrella struck the American city of Tall Oaks hard, creating many zombies by utilizing the C-Virus' airborne-infection properties. Both because of the American sense of self-support and because of Derek C. Simmons' plans, the BSAA was refused assistance in the country yet again. This meant that the BSAA could concentrate its forces in Lanshiang, which was the second of the two targets. There was two bioterrorist events in the Chinese province of Lanshiang, the first was a co-ordinated strike by J'avo, who proceeded to butcher civilians in the city of Waiyip; then later on a missile laced with the C-Virus was fired at Tatchi and proceeded to infect tens of thousands of people immediately. Uniform The standard uniform of the BSAA consists of light gray combat fatiques, gloves and combat boots, and a green bullet proof vest. However this is only standard to SOU's, SOA's usually wear different outfits based on individual preference, and conditions of a specific mission. Weapons and Equipment During 2005, BSAA operatives are equipped with the M92F. However, only Jill, Chris and Keith are seen using this as their default sidearm while Jessica and Parker are equipped with the G18 and Handgun Government respectively. BSAA operatives also have the G36 as their primary weapon, along with the M3 as seen equipped by Parker, Chris and Keith. In 2009, the standard weapons for BSAA operatives are the SIG 556 (modified to fire on full auto) and the Beretta 92FS, though some have specific weapons individual to themselves; such as Jill Valentine, who exclusively uses a Px4. They also use many other weapons including shotguns, sniper rifles, along with assault rifles and submachine guns. A fallen BSAA soldier in the marshlands also had an S&W M29, and those hanging from Ndesu's waist band are carrying other pistols. In 2012, the assault rifles are replaced by Assault Rifle for Special Tactics mainly used by Chris and other members of the BSAA Chris also has a Nine-Oh-Nine as his sidearm, but it is not seen being used by other operatives. Piers however, uses an Anti-matériel rifle along with his MP-AF as his secondary weapon. Clean-up crews are seen using flame throwers to dispose of hazardous material; its use as a weapon is unknown. The BSAA also has a bio-scanner called 'Genesis', developed by Quint Cetcham. It is used to scan B.O.Ws and such as well as produce Green Herb upon reaching 100% of the data. However, after 2005, this equipment seems to no longer exist. The BSAA is also seen to process advanced military vehicles including helicopters, HMVs, jeeps, and armored personnel carriers, though they seem to lack heavier armored vehicles. In Edonia they used helicopter gunships against J'avo and ground attack planes against an insurgent-deployed Ogroman. Gallery Category:Group & Organizations Category:Resident Evil Category:M.U.G.E.N